idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Deutschland sucht den Superstar
Deutschland sucht den Superstar (DSDS; "Germany Seeks the Superstar") is a television show on the German television network RTL, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in Germany. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Stephanie Brauckmeyer Andrea Josten Judith Lefeber (withdrew) Nektarios Bamiatzis Daniel Lopes Nicole Süßmilch Gracia Baur Vanessa Struhler Daniel Küblböck Juliette Schoppmann (runner-up) Alexander Klaws (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Ricky Ord Jessica Houston Steffen Frommberger Lorenzo Woodard Kemi Awosogba Judith Burmeister Aida Ilijasevic Anke Wagner Gunther Göbbel Benjamin Martell Philippe Bühler Denise Tillmanns (runner-up) Elli Erl (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Carolina Escolano Dascha Semcov Stephan Darnstaedt (withdrew) Lena Hanenburg Daniel Muñoz Anna-Maria Zimmermann Didi Knoblauch Nevio Passaro Vanessa Jean Dedmon Mike Leon Grosch (runner-up) Tobias Regner (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Laura Martin Jonathan Enns Julia Falke Francisca Urio Thomas Enns Lauren Talbot Max Buskohl (withdrew) Lisa Bund Martin Stosch (runner-up) Mark Medlock (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Jermaine Alford Sahra Drone Stella Salato Collins Owusu Benjamin Herd Rania Zeriri Monika Ivkic Linda Teodosiu Fady Maalouf (runner-up) Thomas Godoj (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Six Season Six Contestants The following is a list of Season Six contestants, in order of elimination. Vanessa Civiello Michelle Bowers Cornelia Patzelsberger Marc Jentzen Holger Göpfert Vanessa Neigert Benny Kieckhäben Dominik Büchele Annemarie Eilfeld Sarah Kreuz (runner-up) Daniel Schuhmacher (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male Season Seven Season Seven Contestants The following is a list of Season Seven contestants, in order of elimination. Steffi Landerer Marcel Pluschke Nelson Sangare Ines Redjeb Helmut Orosz (disqualified) Thomas Karaoglan Kim Debkowski Manuel Hoffmann Menowin Fröhlich (runner-up) Mehrzad Marashi (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Season Twelve Season Thirteen Season Fourteen Superstar Weltweit Alexander Klaws participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Alexander placed equal 9th place with Arab Super Star Diana Karazon on 45 points. Alexander performed the Michael Sembello cover - Maniac. Alexander received the following scores respectively: UK awarded 2 points Belgium awarded 7 points Australia awarded 1 point USA awarded 1 point Pan-Arab Nations awarded 10 points Poland awarded 4 points The Netherlands awarded 4 points Canada awarded 1 point Germany awarded 12 points (default award) Norway awarded 1 point South Africa awarded 2 points Judges and hosts Judges *Dieter Bohlen (2002-present) *Shona Fraser (2002-2004) *Thomas Bug (2002-2004) *Thomas M. Stein (2002-2004) *Sylvia Kollek (2005-2006) *Heinz Henn (2005-2007) *Anja Lukaseder (2007-2008) *Andreas Läsker (2008) *Nina Eichinger (2009-2010) *Volker Neumüller (2009-2010) *Fernanda Brandão (2011) *Patrick Nuo (2011) *Natalie Horler (2012) *Bruce Darnell (2012) *Bill Kaulitz (2013) *Tom Kaulitz (2013) *Mateo Jaschik (2013) *Mietze Katz (2014) *Marianne Rosenberg (2014) *Kay One (2014) *Mandy Capristo (2015) *DJ Antoine (2015) *Heino (2015) *Michelle (2016-) *H.P. Baxxter (2016-) *Vanessa Mai (2016-) Hosts *Michelle Hunziker (2002-2004) *Carsten Spengemann (2002-2004) *Marco Schreyl (2005-2012) *Tooske Ragas (2005-2007) *Nazan Eckes (2013-2014) *Raul Richter (2013) *Oliver Geissen (2015-) Category:Idol television series